Diamond Day
by Diamond Day
Summary: One girl alone can shape the face of destiny. One girl, whom everything is changed by. Part one of the Diamond Day Epic, a tale that will echo through the ages and redefine everything in the Naruto series.


Diamond Day

**Disclaimer**: I only own Diamond Day and Naruto…jk!!! I only own Diamond Day!!! Kishi-kun owns Naruto and them!!!!!

**Pairings (bolded pairings are MAJOR pairings)**: Diamond Day x Naruto [Diamond Day I & Diamond Day Shippuden, Diamond Day x Sasuke [Diamond Day I & Diamond Day Shippuden, **Diamond Day x Itachi** [Diamond Day I & Diamond Day Shippuden, One-Sided Diamond Day x Kakashi [Diamond Day Shippuden, **Diamond Day x Pein** [Diamond Day Shippuden, Diamond Day x Gaara [Diamond Day I & Diamond Day Shippuden, **Diamond Day x Sasori** [Diamond Day Shippuden, Diamond Day x Kiba [Diamond Day I & Diamond Day Shippuden, Diamond Day x Neji [Diamond Day Shippuden, Diamond Day x Asuma [Diamond Day Shippuden, Diamond Day x Kabuto [Diamond Day I & Diamond Day Shippuden, Diamond Day x Shikamaru [Diamond Day I and Diamond Day Shippuden, **Diamond Day x Juugo** [Diamond Day Shippuden, **Diamond Day x Suigetsu** [Diamond Day Shippuden, Diamond Day x Haku [Diamond Day I, Diamond Day x Tobi [Diamond Day Shippuden **Sasuke x Sakura**, **Naruto x Ino**, Naruto x Hinata, Hinata x Shino, **Temari x Chouji**, Sakura x Shikamaru, Shikamaru x Temari, Ino x Tenten, Tenten x Neji, **Neji x Hinata**, **Suigetsu x Juugo**, Suigetsu x Sasuke, Shizune x Asuma, Kurenai x Kakashi, Kakashi x Anko, Itachi x Kisame, Sasori x Deidara, Deidara x Tobi, Tsunade x Shizune, Tsunade x Naruto, Asuma x Anko, Asuma x Kurenai,

**Warnings: **Karin-bashing to the extreme when Diamond Day Shippuden rolls around!!!!!!! I hate that slutty bitch!!!! Also, Orochi-pevert bashing!!!!!!!

**Notes: **This is an extensive series I have plotted out for a long time, following the basic plot of Naruto with one addition: Diamond Day. There will be a Diamond Day I, covering all events in part one of the manga (no fillers eps from the anime for me!) and Diamond Day Shippuden, which will follow the second part of the manga, to an extent. If the ending of the manga is not as I wish, I will change the ending of Diamond Day Shippuden to what I thought the ending should have been!!!

Okay then!!!! Let the story begin….

Chapter One: First Days & First Teams!!!

The academy bustled with noise. Children ran everywhere, some dragging their parents, others forming small groups on their own. Only one boy, Naruto, sat apart from the others on this first, glorious day; their first step on the path to being a ninja.

The swing he was on rocked gently as he watched them from the shadows. No one spared him a glance, except for a few of the adults, who let their horror and disgust show openly before looking away. He sighed and stared at his feet. Naruto had learned long ago that they would never talk to him or greet him, unless it were to yell at him or punish him for some prank.

The sound of footsteps shook him out of his daze and he looked up, expecting one of the teachers to tell him that the classes were starting. Instead, a girl walked toward him, her long red hair swinging with every step.

"Hello." She said cheerily, holding out a hand. "My name is Diamond Day? Why are you out here by yourself?"

Naruto eyed her suspiciously.  
"What kind of name is Diamond Day? And why are you over here talking to me?"

He prayed that she was some sort of new student or villager, one who would befriend him and care for him.

Diamond Day laughed, the sound of clear crystal bells echoing.

"My parents liked the name. But it's quite long, so you can just call me Di. And I'm talking to you because you were out here alone and my Mum always taught me to include people. It's good manners."

She pushed her bangs back with one hand and leaned against the tree the swing was hanging from, exposing blue eyes that glimmered softly in the morning light, with a swirl of green about the pupils.

"Don't you wanna go over and meet people? We're going to be with them for the next couple years, we might as well tolerate them."

Naruto hesitated and looked down again. If they went over there, the only person who had shown him kindness would start to hate him too. For whatever reason he was shunned, she would learn of too. And then she would turn against him as everyone else had.

"Diamond Day," he began.

"Di," she interrupted. "Call me Di."

Naruto shrugged.

"Alright. Di, can't we just sit over here in talk? We can just be friends, and not talk to anyone else."

She smiled and gathered her hair over one shoulder.

"If you want." She said.

And that was how Diamond Day…excuse me Di, met Naruto. Now I don't want to bore you with the details of all their academy days, so let's skip to when the teams get sorted!!!

Diamond Day sat next to Naruto in the classroom, listening to the inane chatter around them.

"…and so Sasuke-kun, well I heard he…"

"….That stupid forehead girl!! I'll get her…"

"….yum, yum, chips and sauce!!..."

"….hnnn…."

"….this is so troublesome…."

"….I must train to be even stronger!..."

She rolled her eyes at Naruto and grinned.

"When is Iruka-sensei going to get here?! I wanna get started!"

He smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I'm so glad we spent extra time on genjutsu yesterday! I think that's going to be a big part of the exam."

Di put a hand on her head and adjusted the sloppy bun that held her thick red hair out of her eyes. Sticking in a few bobby pins that held down stray strands, albeit in a charmingly cute manner, she looked across the room at Sasuke.

"Sasuke is my only competition for top marks, and genjutsu isn't his strong point, so I may have a chance. Shikamaru would be troublesome…if he weren't so lazy, and Haruno Sakura…but she's only book smart and hasn't bothered to apply most of that to real life. Hyuuga Neji…but he ranks below Sasuke and Sasuke and I usually tie for top marks…"

Naruto snorted and twirled his goggles around his finger.

"You're so obsessed with being first in the class…when that doesn't determine ability at all…Look at me!"

Di smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"But I'm first in my family to be sent to the academy. I've studied and trained so hard, I have to please them."

Naruto snorted again, but he had to admit it was true. Though Di had started out as a mediocre ninja, and she obviously lacked the talent of say, Sasuke-teme, she had devoted every moment spare time since she started the academy to mastering every ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu technique she could lay her hands on. Admittedly as a student, her options were limited to the basics, but she had discovered a knack for genjutsu in the process, and had fought her way to the top of the class.

The door slammed open, and Iruka staggered in, carrying a load of ninja headbands with him. He dropped them on his desk and turned to face the class.

"Now! The examinations for Genin Rank will take place! Everyone who passes this will be elevated to the rank of Genin, graduate from the academy, and be sorted to a team led by a senior Jounin."

The class filed down in a single line and took the tests one by one. Di was second and passed easily. She took her headband and sat with the other boy who had passed first, thanking the extra study sessions she had crammed in the past week.

She watched as Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino and Tenten took their tests and got their headbands before it was finally Naruto's turn.

"Oh Naruto-kun, please do well." Di heard a whisper to her left and turned to see Hinata looking at Naruto intently, her hands clasped together.

Di looked back at Naruto, who was just finishing his transformation.

"Good job." Iruka said, faintly surprised, but still pleased. He handed Naruto his headband and sent him to the side of the class.

Naruto bounced over to where Di sat, beaming.

"I passed! I'm a genin, and I'm one step closer to being Hokage!!"

Hinata tugged at his shirt and Naruto turned to look at her quizzically.

"G-good job, N-Naruto." She stuttered out. Naruto grinned at her and ripped off his goggles, dropping them in Di's lap. He pulled on his headband and knotted the back tightly.

"This is never coming off! Never!"

Di rolled her eyes and put the goggles on the floor by her bag.

"Not even in the shower? It'll get rusty."

Naruto frowned, and took a moment to answer.

"I'll get a shower cap for it!"

Di giggled and pulled him down on the seat in between her and Hinata.

"Let's just see what teams we're on okay? I hope we're on the same one…"

Naruto looked shocked, as if he hadn't considered that thought.

"Of course we'll be on the same team! We've always been together!"

Di just shrugged and pulled her long hair out of its bun, sending a long wave of shining red to the floor.

Naruto paced up and down as she brushed out her hair, complaining.

"There's no _way_ we won't be on the same. We _have_ to be."

His rant was cut short as Iruka clapped his hands together and caught the attention of the class.

"I will now be dividing teams," He began. "Please listen closely, as after class you will be meeting with your team outside to meet your Jounin."

"Now….

Team 8: Shino, Kiba, and Hinata

Team 10: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji

Team 9: Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee

Team 7: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke

Team 11: Diamond Day, Orchota, and Kazuki.

Please go outside to meet your Jounin leaders…"

Naruto blinked in shock. There was no way he couldn't be on a team with Di! And to be stuck on the same teams as Sasuke-teme! This was a catastrophe.

"Iruka-sensei," he called out. "I think you made a mistake. You must have gotten Sasuke and Di mixed up on your list."

Iruka looked down at his clipboard and answered:

"No, the Hokage requested that you and Di be separated. He feels you've become too dependent on her."

Naruto squawked in indignation.  
"Dependent on her?! She's my friend!!"

Di smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. Kazuki is nice, and I'm sure Orchota will be too. Anyway I'll see you in between missions and what-not."

Naruto nodded reluctantly and shuffled off to where his teammates were waiting, waving goodbye at her. Di ran outside hurriedly, searching for Kazuki, her only teammate she was familiar with.

As a result of hanging out with Naruto, some of the hate and disgust directed toward him had spilled over too her, but Kazuki had always been nice to her when they had run into each other outside the academy.

Di spotted his blond hair and lanky form and dashed over to where he sat. Kazuki smiled at her, and made a spot for her on the grass he was sitting on.

"Orchota isn't here yet…but she's always late to everything." He drawled.

"I feel incredibly lucky myself, getting stuck with two girls. Everyone else's team was two boys and a girl. They don't know what they're missing."

Di flipped her hair and smiled at him.

"I don't know Orchota myself, what's she like?"

Kazuki looked thoughtful, gazing up at the sky.

"Loud," he said. "She's got a good deal of talent, and in any other class she might've been first or second, but she got unlucky enough to be stuck in this class, with Neji and Sasuke…and you too I guess, but you're less of a genius and more of a studying every single moment type. Well, find out yourself."

Di looked to where he was staring, at a short, black haired girl walking towards them. Her hair was cropped short, even with her chin and her bright green eyes popped out against the alabaster of her skin. She twirled a kunai about her finger and when she reached them, plopped down right in between them.

"Hey," she said, slipping the kunai away. "You guys are my teammates? Team 11?"

Di nodded. But before they could talk, Anko walked up, a tall Jounin with dark spiky hair she pulled back in a bun.

"You guys are Team 11?" she asked. Kazuki and Di nodded, while Orchota screamed an enthusiastic "Yes!"

"Okay then, come with me." Anko motioned for them to follow her as she walked off down the street.

Orchota stood up, tripped over Di's legs and fell across Kazuki's lap, her hand slapping him across the face in the process. Kazuki swore and pushed her off him, so she rolled onto Di, who got knocked flat onto the ground.

"Geez, Kazuki, what was that for?" Orchota asked?

"You were the one who fell over!" Kazuki protested.

Di pushed herself up and took after Anko, throwing a look behind her at her arguing teammates.

_This is going to be…interesting…_She thought.

End Chappie One!!!!!

Next Time: Team 7 heads out for their first mission (Haku and Zabuza anyone?) with a special guest accompanying them!!!

Coming soon:

Chapter Two: First Crushes, First Fights, First Kisses


End file.
